There are many systems currently working with visual recognition to define the classification of objects. Typically a user takes a photograph which is compared with pictures in a database to provide a resulting match having a certain confidence level. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to accurately identify both a species of objects, and an object within a species of objects.